The present invention relates to a production planning apparatus and a production planning method.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-99250, there is disclosed a “lead time/yield rate control program for causing a computer to function as: actual performance collection means for collecting actual values of a lead time and a yield rate of a predetermined product; and statistics analysis means for comparing the actual values of the lead time and the yield rate of the product with standard values of the lead time and the yield rate of the product, and when a comparison result satisfies a predetermined update condition, updating the standard values based on the actual values.”